The Loud Vampire
by NeoGamer93
Summary: The louds are children of the night. They live in secret but what happens when ones real nature is discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was calm, the moon was full, the perfect night for a particular family. For you see this family isnt exactly what you would call normal in a sense. They are a family of the night. And tonight they are spending quality time together.

"(Yawn) Hmmmm what a nice sleep, oh hi there didnt think anyone would be up this late, well beside my family." said a 16 year old boy with snow white hair and freckles on his face. "Now i know what you're thinking "what does he mean by his family being up so late"? right? Well you see my family isn't normal we're actually a family of the night, and tonight we're going out for our meal like we've done for the last century. Now if you'l excuse me i have to meet with the rest for our nightly activities." Said the 116 year old teen as he leaves his room dressed in a black long coat with a red shirt and black jeans.

As he walks down stairs he sees his mother and father in a black dress and suit respectfully along with black capes. Next was the 122 year old sister Lori, being the oldest she was responsible for the younger siblings, along with that she has telekinesis since she was 116 as she entered the stage of change like there parents as they are able to do a multitude of things from changing into different animals to having control over the elements.

The next one was Leni, she is 121 years old though she is an airhead she has the mindset of a fashionista sadly as she is a child of the night she could never be well known for her talents regardless she designs the clothes for the family. As shown with what she is wearing which is a red and black dress with a skirt that is short on the front which stops mid thigh while the back reaches the knees with black high heel boots. Or Lori's clothes which is also a black and red dress though it is sleeveless and has a red collar that spikes up the dress really shows off her womanly figure as she uses it to entice her meals to her finishing the outfit is a transparent cape. Aside from Lenis talents in fashion she has the ability of invisibility useful for sneaking and scaring others and her meals.

Next was Luna the one closest to the teenage boy as she was the one who held him upon his birth first after the parents. She is 120 years old she was dreesed in a punk rock dress that was purple in color that had 3 belts around the stomach of the dress shirt and black jeans with 2 belts on the right thigh completing the outfit was the black coat with a hood that she keeps down. Her abilites stem from music as she is able to use her electric guitar to produce a shock wave of energy with each strummed cord and she is able to give a banshee like schreech to disorient her victims.

Next was Luan she is 119 years old she is dresses in a red and black dress with ripped sleeves and crisscrossing laces around the cheast of the dress. Her abilities and transformation though she can only change into a bat and wolf so far.

Next was Lynn, she is 118 years old though she is female she isnt one for dresses so she wears a blood red coat with a black shirt and black jeans and combat boots. Her ability is her super strength which allows her to overpower her prey aside form thier parents she is the strongest of thw family.

Next was Lucy she is 113 years old and one of the young teens siblings she wears a pirch black dress woth black and white sleeves though she has uet to come of age she has no abilities aside of the standard ones that comw with being a child of the night but she accepts this as she has only 3 more years until she is granted her gift.

Next were the twins Lola and Lana the two sisters are both 111 years old though they are identical twins they are polar opposites as Lana is the definition of a tomboy as she dressed in black overalls and red t shirt with a red cap, and Lola can be described as a princess of the night as she wears a balck dress tthat you would see royalty wearing tiara and all as with Lucy they have yet to enter the state of change themselves so they also dont have special abilities.

Next was Lisa she is 109 years old though young she is really smart she is the one who takes care of the security of the house so that others dont discover our secret. She is wearing a black turtle neck sweater and black pants as she has never seen the use for dressing in anything fancy. Though sje has yet to enter the state of change hwr family suspects that her intelligence is her special ability or at least part of it.

And then there was the youngest member Lily who is only 105 years old but sinve she is still a babyshe is held by her mother though Lily is able to walk somewhat she prefers to be held most of the time.

And finally the only boy of the family Lincoln. Aside feom being the only son and brother of the family he is the glue that keeps the family together since he was the master of plans and mediator between the sisters when ever there is a problem. As he has come of age he has entered the state of change and was granted the gift of flight as his wings were displayed proudly upon being gifted to him.

After the whole family was gathered they exited the house and ventured into the night with everyone going separate ways in search of their meal.


	2. Chapter 2 feeding

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of the loud vampire. Nothing much to say but read and review.**

The night was young, the air was calm, the sky was clear which was elluminated by the full moon. Such a night was a rarity in the world, for the human race that is, but to a vampire it was common, and welcomed for it is these nights that grant them a feast fit for Kings.

After the louds left the house they all went their separate ways to find their meals. Lori and leni headed toward the mall and shopping district to find their dinner. Luna and luan went searching in the entertainment district for their dinner. Lynn and Lucy along with the twins Lola and Lana all went to the park for thier meal, and Lisa went to the university district in search for her food.

Lily was with the parents as they had gone downtown for their dinner. Lincoln had taken to the sky's enjoying his flight before feeding. As he flew over the unsuspecting town he thought back to how he and his family lived in secret for the last hundred years.

'Man no matter how much time passes for the humans and all the changes we still stay the same, well once we hit the age where we permanently stay young, (sigh) some times I wish that we could just come out and reveal our true nature to the world, but even I know what will happen to my family if it is done'. Lincoln thought to himself as he perched himself upon a towers edge with the moon behind him giving him an angelic visage. As he continued to search the streets for his meal he turns his head toward the reader's. "Hello again I bet you are wondering why all the secrecy about our kind huh? Well there's a reason for it. See we, being a family of vampire know of the old legends of our ancestors, back then the humans couldn't and wouldn't accept our kind for what we were known for being the children of the night, we are all monsters in their eyes never in the history of our kind has there been any peace between our races, we both hunt and kill each other in order to survive, them more so than us. See we may need to feed on blood to keep our strength, not just to stay alive. When it was discovered that we were the cause the humans of old decided to take up arms against our kind and thus the vampire hunters we're were brought to life. It's funny really, we aren't that much apart from the human we feed on, yet we remain in secret among them to live peacefully. Anyway I feel like feeding so if you'll excuse me I'll be off". Said lincoln as he took flight once again unaware that this night will change his life forever.

The night was calm the moon was out, it was a perfect night for a gentle walk through the town. A young Hispanic girl walked out off her house and started walking down the aidewalk, she kept walking to calm herself down from how hectic her family was tonight. 'Heh family tradition, yeah right whos family has that for a tradition, everyone knows that _**THEY**_ aren't real'. The girl thought as she walked by an alley, unknowing that what her family spoke of was indeed true, sadly she will find out the hard way, for as she passed the alley she caught a shadow of a winged being flying over head and land in the alley where she heard the sound of a person being pushed over. Feeling the need to investigate she enters the alley only to hear the sound of slurping, though frightened she nears the sound when she kicks a soda can by accident which startles the winged figure she saw flying earlier, causing it to turn around, as it did the girl saw the pale skin, the red eyes and the fangs of the creature only known as a myth, upon seeing it only one thing goes her through her mind as she slowly backs away to run away in fear, " Vampire".

Lincoln had been flying over the town when he saw his next meal, a homeless man in an alley, after he saw the man he flew into the alley landing on the man, who gave an 'omph' as he was pushed to the ground then the next second the man felt a sharp pain in his neck the heard the sound of his blooded being sucked out of him as he felt weaker by the second till he felt no more as the creature kept going till it heard the sound of a can being kicked that he released the man and turned to the noise only to find a fear stricken Hispanic girl backing away to run, all he heard from her was 'Vampire', and with that one word did his life change with a thought of 'SHIT'.

 **And that's the next chapter sorry it was short just wanted to update this story, hope you enjoy remember to read and review. Neogamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 tradition

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter to the loud vampire hope you enjoyed the first two chapters and sorry for the wait but here's chapter 3. Now about this chapter it will be in Ronnie Anne's point of view till she sees Lincoln so hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

its was dinner time in the Santiago house hold, and everyone was enjoying the food and atmosphere. Bobby was sitting next to his sister Ronnie anne as they ate and talked about their day.

Ronnie Anne's pov

'Como fue to dia hermano"? I asked my brother.

"Ehh Todo bien, estaba ayudando a papa con el carro, y como com tu dia"? My brother asked me.

"Bieb, pero hoy avia un examen de ciencia, odio cuando no's dan esos". I told him, after that did the atmosphere change when mi mama stood up.

"(Ahem) mi familia I have something to say now I know that what I will say will shock you guys but I feel like this is the right time to tell about our families tradition, you see we Santiago's have kept a secret, one that has been passed down generations until the time came where we would be needed. You see our family is a servant family to the children of the night, many believe them to be a myth but they do exist". My mom said and as she does all I can think of is that my mom is losing it though the look in her eyes tells me that all she said was true.

"Mama de que hablas y porque es importante a decir esto"? I ask as I try to understand this.

"I'm speaking about our dark Lord's the vampires, you see for generations we have served them and now it's our turn to continue the tradition, the reason I bring this up now is because the time has come. In the past for our loyal sevices to them we were gifted with a vampiric weapon of old the soul reaver, when we were given the blade it was said that when the dark Lord's walked amongst us again will the sword become active and as for told it has awakened". My mom explained as she showed us the sword, its blade was s shaped with a skull guard with the eyes glowing yellow.

"MAMA ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN, SOLO SON LEGENDAS! I yelled out in denile even as I saw the proof in front of me.

"It's all true hija we are servants to the dark Lord's and since the sword is active it's our duty to find them and pledge our selves to them". My mom said with he most serious look I have ever seen. I couldn't take anymore of this so I excused my self and quickly left the house to clear my head thinking about all the absurdity of it all. As I walked by an alley I noticed a shadow fly over me and soon heard the sound of someone being jumped on from the alley I dared to look and see if the person needed help only to come face to face with the very thing I thought to be a myth, the very one that was spoken about at dinner, a child of the night, a "Vampire" I said quietly as I backed up.

Normal pov.

Time stopped for the two of them one in shock of seeing something that was said to be a myth and the other in shock of being caught. Neither one moved for the longest time until the girl broke the silence as she got close to the young vampire and took a knee and bowed her head, this shocked the young vampire as he had never seen a human bow to him, but what she said next through him for a loop completely.

"My Lord I, Ronnie Anne Santiago pledge my loyalty to you". She said as she kept her head bowed.

 **And that's chapter 3 hope you liked the Easter egg I put in the chapter and the chapter itself remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 history

**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with another chapter of the loud vampire hope you enjoy remember to review, on with the chapter.**

Lincoln stood in shock after hearing what the girl had said. He had thought being caught by a human was bad enough, but it just strange that instead of running as they should, this girl had just pleadged herself to him, it was confusing to the young vampire.

"What, what did you just say"? Lincoln asked.

"My lord"? Asked Ronnie Anne.

"Why did you pleadge yourself to me? Don't you know what I am"? Lincoln asked.

"Of course my lord, you are a child of the night, mine and my families lord, a vampire. I know it's shocking to hear but I speak the truth, my family is a servant family to your kind, has been for generations, sadly I was only told this night of this, if you seek answers my mother will be able to help". Said Ronnie Anne.

"I guess I have no choice if I'm to get the answers for these facts then I'll need to speak to your mother, now come the nights still young and I feel that by day break I'm going to have a lot to think about". Said Lincoln as they left the alley.

The walk to her house was silent and they soon arrived at her house. Noticing that the lights were on and that her mother was waiting for her.

"Mom did you wait up for me? Nevermind that I brought someone who wishes to speak to you". Said Ronnie Anne.

"oh and who would that be my daughter"? Mrs. Santiago said and as she turned to see who her daughter spoke of she was shocked seeing who it was.

"Oh my lord, forgive my impoliteness I had no idea you would visit my family so soon, none the less it bring my family great honor for you to grace us with your presence". Mrs. Santiago said as she bowed to her lord.

"no need to apologize to me, now your daughter tells me that your family is a servant family to our kind, I must say it's surprising that such a thing exists, our records never spoke of such a family". Said Lincoln.

"It's as she said my lord we are, in fact a servant family to your kind, it comes to know surprise that you have no knowledge of this since to protect both our kind and yours no mention of our history was ever recorded. Only the heads of the family were given the knowledge when they were on their deathbed to the next head of the family to keep the secret for the time our dark lords walked the earth again, and indeed the time has come after so many generations have come and gone for the day you would come before us to serve your kind once again". Said Mrs. Santiago.

"OK, start from the beginning". Said Lincoln as he poked a seat on the couch.

"OK it all began with our ancestor Raziel". Said Mrs. Santiago.

"Lord Raziel"! Exclaimed Lincoln in shock.

"Yes the same Raziel that served Lord Kain in his time". Said Mrs. Santiago. "It all started with him in the time long before he was turned into a vampire, he had been a seraphan warrior priest, at the time he had bed his love, and sired an heir, when his death came, his heir was molded into the next priest and through the generations his line upheld the seraphans legacy, but one generation was different this generation had been around the time of his ancestors rise as a vampire. When it was discovered that Raziel and his brothers were raised as vampires, raziels decedent searched for him to put him down and let his ancestors soul rest in peace, when he finally caught up to Raziel and explained what he was to him, Raziel was shocked having forgotten in death of his family line, when he was confronted by his decedent he gave him a choice be slayed by his ancestors hand or become his human servant, not having the heart to truly strike down his own ancestor, he choose to renounce his heritage as a seraphan and became a human servant to the vampires. When the decedents family learned of this they exiled him from the family. As time past the exiled decedent had his own line separate from raziels original line, this began our families service to the vampires. Through the new generations our line has continued this tradition, though there was a time our family line was nearly ended, when in Kains arrogance and fear, cast our ancestor into the abyss". Explained Mrs. Santiago taking a sip of tea she had prepared while explaining her families history.

"Yeah there was a record of those events, it's said that instead of being completely destroyed, lord raziel had lived through it though the decent had destroyed his body, yet he lived. It's said that he was spared by the wheel of fate and the vampires god". Said Lincoln.

"Yes that is true, as it was a part of our history it was recorded though only bits and pieces since at the time we had believed him to be dead and our purpose seemed unsure, and many feared that Kain in his anger of raziels transgression turned his sights on our line and nearly annihilated our families line though our human lineage was spared as he still saw some use for us, so in the generations that came we served Kain even after all his sons were killed by, at the time unknown, resurrected Raziel and their subsequent disappearance, we thought them dead, as such our family had a time where our lords were never seen and lost hope of them returning since lord Kain was the last known vampire alive, but then a miracle happened and Kain was seen once again though seemed different. When our family had approached him to pleadge ourselves to him having not been seen for a few generations, they said that he had this aura of clarity, and when asked of it all he said was that raziels had cured him of a curse long since been with him, since he was called to be the guardian of the balance pillar after Ariel's death, but had been cursed as the other pillar guardians when Ariel's love found her corpse and corrupted the guardians and the pillars themselves. After cleansing the pillar guardians soul and being sealed in the soul reaver Kain, being the last vampire at the time set to work on restoring the world as much as he could, thus throughout the ages our family has been in his service and then one generation when the world was restored, Kain felt that his role was coming to an end, no he wasn't dying he felt that his time as balance guardian was coming to a close and he felt it was time for him to fade into history, so with his final order, of making sure that the world never suffers from the same events had given the decedents of our family the order to keep our history a secret and as a reward for our long line of service we were given the Soul reaver itself. After that generation Kain was never seen again, legend has it he just rests in his tomb of his birth as a vampire, but I'm afraid the location of his tomb has long since been lost, now here we are eons later and our lords walk the earth again, it remains to be seen if history is actually repeating itself, or not. Said Mrs. Santiago as she finished her explanation.

"Wow that's actually alot to take in, thanks for telling me all of this, now it's best I return to my family and explain all this to them, but before I go can I see the soul reaver"? Asked Lincoln as he got off the couch.

"Of course, here it is". Said Mrs. Santiago as she showed him the soul reaver, when he felt an impulse to take up the blade and did so without hesitation and as soon as he held the sword his eyes glazed over and just stood there much to the shock of the two Santiago's.

After opening his eyes and getting up from the floor he saw someone he didn't think he'd ever see.

"Lord Raziel"? Asked Lincoln.

 **Well that's chapter 4 hope you guys like it please remember to review Neogamer93 out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Scion of balance

**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with another chapter of the loud vampire hope you enjoy remember to review.**

Never in his century of unlife had Lincoln thought he'd meet lord Raziel, much less seeing the soul reaver itself, yet both things happened in the same night. Just being in his lords presence was the greatest honor second only to being in the presence of the second father of their race, lord kain.

"My lord it's such an honor being in your presence". Said Lincoln as he bowed to Raziel.

Raziel stood before the young vampire, with his blue skin and all his muscles minus his chest, legs and arms missing showing his spinal cord, his face covered by his old clans cape from the nose down, and his eyes glowed with a ghostly white energy. All of this was the result of his decent into the abyss.

"Rise young one, you needn't bow to one such as I. Now I feel you have questions, ask them and I shall give you the answers you seek.

"My lord how is it that you stand before me, where is this place for that matter"? Asked Lincoln as he stood before Raziel.

"We are currently in the soul reaver itself, my spirit inhabits the sword that is how I'm able to appear before you now". Said Raziel.

"how is it possible that I am here, all I remember was grabbing the sword was next I find myself here"? Asked Lincoln.

"My guess is has something to do with the spell my lord, Kain placed on the sword itself. You see it wasn't just a gift for the loyalty of my human lineage it was also to be the next scion of balances weapon, it was to become active when the scion of balance was ready for their role to serve the pillars of nosgoth". Said Raziel.

"What do you mean, my lord"? Asked Lincoln.

"I mean that you, young one are to be the new scion of balance, now tell me do you know of our history"? Asked Raziel.

"Yes my lord, sadly though much of that history has been lost to time, I know of kain and the pillars history and the events surrounding both but some of the knowledge like what happened during certain periods have been lost". Said Lincoln.

"Hmm very well I'll tell you our history from my time. As you know my name I'll start from there, I, as you know was Kains first lieutenant, the first born of his vampire sons. I had served him a millennium, when Kain entered the sate of change and emerged, he did so with a new dark gift, the gift of divinity, as such both human and vampire feared and respected him. Sometime after our master, our evolution followed, when I had the honor of surpassing my lord, my gift as I see yours aswell was the gift of flight. For my transgression I was given the reward of agony as Kain had ripped the bones from my wings and I was sentenced to a fate reserved for traitors and weaklings, to forever burn in the bowls of the lake of the dead. After an eternity passed my torment receded and as you see the decent destroyed my body. Soon after I was given a task from a being I would later come to know and despise, as the wheel of fate, the so called God of our race, it was nothing more then a parasite feeding itself with the souls of the dead. Though I had not known it at the time my destiny was set into motion the very moment I was cast into the abyss. After my resurrection as a reaver of souls in service to the fake God I had sought out my former brethren and killed them all but one escaped my wrath though I had came across him later in life in another time period before I was even born. When I confronted Kain in the Time streamers time chamber I spoke to him, telling him I had discovered the secret of my past, I had once been a seraphan warrior priest along with my vampire brethren. It would be later on that my history came full circle as I would discover that it was I that put my former human self and fellow brothers in their tomb for Kain to later raise as his vampire sons. After fighting in the time chamber Kain had used the mechanism and went to a different time, as I followed him Mobious used his power over time and brought me to him where he explained that my destiny was more then what it seemed, at the time I had no idea how right he was. In my pursuit of Kain I had come to meet the first father of our race the vampire Vorador. It was with his guidance that I was able to meet the true father of our race, yanose the eldest and most divine of our race. Yanose had told me about the vampire prophecy, and thinking I was their prophesied hero presented the soul reaver to me but when he did I was instantly repelled by it, as if I had taken it up would be my end. Before we could continue my former human self tracked us down and defeated yanose and tore his heart from his living body. After that I had returned to the seraphan keep to reclaim the heart of yanose, that's when I had laid my former self and my brethren for Kain to raise as his vampire sun's, when all my enemies dead the soul reaver turned on me, and just as I was nearing oblivion Kain saved me from being imprisoned in the blade, but by doing so we made the gravest of mistakes and allowed the hilden the opportunity to break the bonds of the pillars keeping them trapped. Kain tried to tell me that yanose had to stay dead but the message never reached me as I had slipped into the spirit realm. After avoiding my fate by defying the fake God I had lost 500 years in the span of a short time. After escaping the spirit realm I had continued to search for the heart of darkness as I came to find out that vorador held yanoses body and only they could release me from my fate, throughout my journey I uncovered the prophecy of the vampire and their history. And at the end I came to realize what my title of redeemer and destroyer really meant, for you see the prophecy foretold that the hilden and the vampire champions were destined to fight for the fate of the world, but our destiny's were intertwined I was never Kains enemy not his destroyer I was his savior, I was to enter the reaver to purify it and him from the curse that affected the guardians of the pillars when Ariel's love found her dead. Once healed Kain saw the true enemy and was able to defeat the false God. After that he spent the rest of his unlife to relate the world and the pillars, as my human lineage helped him, and when his time came to step down he placed a spell on the soul reaver to awaken when the new scion of balance was ready to take his role, seeing you here makes my believe you are the one chosen by the balance pillar, though I don't feel that the other 8 pillars have chosen their guardians year maybe they aren't ready, but I do sense that the pillars lay to the north, far to the north from here, now before I send you back I have something for you". Said Raziel as he uncovers his face and with that he releases all of the souls of his brothers and they float over to Lincoln and enter him through his chest.

All Lincoln could do was stand as new abilities and energies entered him grating him all of the abilities that Raziel had including his own from his time as a soul reaver not none of the vampires weakness were his, but in doing so Raziel sacrificed himself to do so as evident of him becoming transparent.

"LORD RAZIEL"! Yelled Lincoln as he saw this.

"Calm yourself young one, I go at peace with the knowledge that the new scion of balance is truly ready for his role". With that Raziel disappears from the soul reaver and so does Lincoln as he come out of his trance in the real world.

After waking up he sees that only a few second passed in the real world. Seeing him shake his head both Santiagos asked if he was OK.

"Yes I'm OK but I have to go and I need to take the sword with me, I need to tell my family about what I have just discovered for now I bid you a good night". With that he left the house and heading home leaving two confused Santiago's to wonder what had occurred when he was in a trance.

 **That's chapter 5 hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review Neogamer93 out.**


	6. Authors note

**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with not another chapter but a AN, to those who liked my story thank you, before I get into the AN I'm going to answer a review; guest, glad you liked the story the history of the story is from the legacy of kain series including the soul reaver games. Now that I've got that out of the way, to those of you who know the legacy of kain and soul reaver series I need your help, in the next chapter I'm going to have the loud go to the pillars, what I need is who of the loud siblings minus lily and Lincoln should be to what pillar I have an idea for one but I'd like your opinion please leave a review of who should be which pillar and why, if you want to add something to a specific character to show their status as a guardian, feel free to speak your mind, Neogamer93 out.**

 **Update, OK I saw some reviews, please read carefully I asked which sibling goes to what pillar Lori, leni, Luna, luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lola, and lisa, along with Lincoln are going to be guardians with Lincoln being the balance pillar guardian so I ask again which sister goes to what pillar, thanks.**


End file.
